nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nite Finder EX-3
The Nite Finder EX-3 is an external mechanism Nerf blaster that was released in 2004. It requires two "AA" batteries to operate its integrated light. It comes packaged with three Micro Darts. In the United Kingdom, it comes with three Whistler Darts. Details The Nite Finder EX-3 is a very simple direct plunger blaster. It has a built-in red light that turns on when the blaster's trigger is half-pulled. The light has a lens that can be moved to adjust the path of the light beam, allowing the user to compensate for gravitational effects on longer shots. One dart can be fired at a time, and storage for two extra darts can be found under the blaster's light. There is a tactical rail located on the top of the blaster. It advertises a firing range of up to thirty-five feet (ten meters). Streamline Darts do not fire properly unless the blaster or the darts are modified. Official description |-|White= |-|Yellow= History The Nite Finder EX-3 is a re-release of the 2003 series Nite Finder. This did not feature a tactical rail. It was re-released in 2005 as the Dart Tag Firestrike. It was succeeded in 2013 by the N-Strike Elite Firestrike. Despite this, in 2014, another color scheme of the Nite Finder EX-3 was released. This variation is one of many Elite Repaints and performance is unchanged from the original N-Strike variants. Color schemes The Nite Finder has been released with the following color schemes: *Original/"Midnight" (blue, yellow, black, gray, and orange) *N-Strike (white, green, gray, and orange) *N-Strike (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (orange, white, and gray) Modification Modders love the Nite Finder EX-3 for its pure simplicity and amazing potential for power, resulting in outstanding distances incomparable to most other blasters, due to its direct plunger system. Common modifications include the removal of the blaster's air restrictor, spring replacements, barrel replacements, increasing ammunition capacity, and minimization. In fact, some modders have found it capable of taking K26 springs. Value packs Two Nite Finder EX-3s come packaged in the Nite Finder EX-3 2-Pack. The Nite Finder EX-3 has also been part of a Disk Shot Set value pack. Trivia *Due to the way the electronic circuits are designed, it is possible for the light to be jammed into the "ON" position. This can be due to two reasons: the switch below the trigger may be permanently connected and/or the soldering of the wires may be joined, making the switch obsolete. Both of these problems can be quickly and easily fixed by opening up the blaster. *It is featured in the N-Strike Reconnaissance game on the Nerf website. *Both its predecessor and successor blasters are called the Firestrike. **Despite the different names, there is no physical difference between this blaster and the Dart Tag version of the Firestrike. *By tying the two plunger tubes together with a string, one can dual wield this blaster. **A somewhat more difficult means to dual-wield also exists. It is possible to "flick" the blaster, holding only the plunger tube and letting the weight of the blaster pull the plunger rod out. This can launch any darts stored from the storage. *It is one of very few N-Strike dart blasters to not have its name molded onto its shell. *The blaster is surprisingly easy to spin, although it is possible for a finger to push out darts from storage. Gallery Official videos Nerf Maverick and Nite Finder Commercial External links * * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails